Edward and Lady
by zecoathediesel
Summary: To start off a new season, we take a look at what Edward and Lady have been up to since the last time we saw them.
1. Cows

Dear Disney,

It's good to be back on the railway after so long, the engines are still as useful as ever, and the same is said for the dogs. Because the first I wrote feature Edward and Lady, I've deiced that the first fanfic for the second season should be about those two again, for they have done lots of useful things in the pass and I'm sure our friends would agree.

The author

Cows

If you should happen to visit a neighborhood with lots of great houses and trees, then you in a place where the famous Lady and her husband Tramp lives. They've been together for about a year and a half now, they have four puppies, Scamp, Annette, Collette, and Danielle. They have two neighbor dogs, Jock and Trusty. They all work in a special place call the North Western railway, and each has their own job and engines. Lady's is Edward. He was the first she'd ever met when Tramp introduced her to the railway, and she loves him very much. But Edward is very old and recently he's been doing a lot of clanking with his wheels.

The big engines think he should go into retirement, but Lady refuse.

Lady: The day Edward goes into retirement is the day I go into retirement.

One day, Edward was taking twenty empty cattle trucks to a market town. He huffed and clanked and the trucks rattle and screamed.

Edward: Come on, come on!

Trucks: Oh, oh, oh, oh!

They passed a field where some cows were grazing nearby. The cows hated trains. Their noise and smoke would disturb them while they were eating. As Edward puffed along, the cows broke throw the fence and hit between the 13th and 14th trucks. A coupling had snapped and seven trucks were left behind.

Both Edward and Lady heard a jerk, but they didn't take much notice, they were used to trucks.

But when they reach the next station they found out what really happened and they had to go back to fetch the remaining trucks.

When Gordon and Henry heard about the accident, they laughed and shouted.

Gordon: Well, well, well! Fancy that Edward aloud a bunch of cows to break the train.

Henry: I'm more surprised that Lady wasn't able to pick that up, maybe she's getting old too.

Tramp: Alright that's enough! It was a mistake it could've happened to anyone of us.

Gordon: Nonsense, if it was us, you would be able to pick it up in no time at all.

Toby was cross.

Toby: You two couldn't help yourselves. They've never met cows, I have and I know the trouble they are.

Pongo: And I live on a farm, so I also know the trouble cows can be.

Lady: But they're right, I should have at least look-back. Stupid, stupid, stupid!

Edward just puffed away.

A few days later Gordon rushed through Edward's station.

Gordon: Poop poop! Mind the cows! Hurry, hurry, hurry!

Coaches: Don't make such a fuss, don't make such a fuss!

In the distance was a bridge, as Gordon came nearer and nearer he noticed that there was something on the bridge. His driver and Tramp saw it too.

Gordon's Driver: Whoa Gordon!

He began to shut off steam.

Tramp: Well what'd you know? It's a cow!

Gordon: Shoo, shoo!

Gordon moved slowly onto the bridge, but the cow wouldn't shoo. She was crying. Tramp went up to her. She looked a little scared.

Tramp: It's okay. I'm not gonna hurt you. What's your name?

Bluebell: Bluebell, mister…?

Tramp: Tramp is fine. What doing on the bridge?

Bluebell: I lost my daughter. We were just taking a nap after we finish eating and when I woke she was gone. So I snuck out to look for her. I'm so worried, please help me find her!

Just then they saw Henry arriving with Pongo.

Henry: What's this, a cow? I'll soon settle her, be off, be off!

Bluebell turned looking very cross, Henry back away nervously.

Tramp (Laughing): So much for being big and strong and not afraid of cows.

Henry: That's not it, I just don't want to hurt her.

Tramp told Pongo about Bluebell.

Pongo: A calf you say? Hmm… I think I know where she is. Wait right here.

The guard put detonators behind Henry's train and he and Pongo went and told the station master about the cow. Pongo went to the field and found his son Lucky playing with a young cow.

Lucky: Tag, you're it!

Pongo: Abby!

Lucky: Hey, pa.

Abby: Morning Mr. Pongo.

Pongo: Great news, we've found your mother.

Abby: Momma! Where is she!?

Pongo: She's waiting for you by the bridge; we'll have my son and Percy take you over there.

At the bridge, Bluebell was very pleased to see her daughter again, and Lucky let the to the cattle truck ready for market.

Gordon: Not one word, Tramp, and I mean it.

Tramp: Oh, yes, of course, Gordon.

But too late, the story soon spread.

Edward: Well, well, well. Two big engines afraid of a cow?

Lady: Oh no, Edward. They were just warming up to show the cow who was boss, afraid cows would never get our two big strong engines.

Tramp: In fact, he did such a good job, that I didn't see it.

Gordon: Look we just didn't want to poor thing to hurt herself by running up against us. We stopped, so we wouldn't excite her. You see that I mean, my dear Edward?

Edward: Of course Gordon.

Lady: We understand.

Gordon felt somehow, that Edward and Lady saw only too well.


	2. Bertie's Chase

Angel: 98… 99… 100! Ready or not, here I come!

Angel was at the park playing hide-n-seek with Scamp and his sisters. It was her turn to find them.

Angel: Scamp… Collette…? Okay guys, very funny. I'm going to find you.

As she turned around she stopped very sudden to face a large dog. The dog flashed a smirk.

Angel: H-How did you find me?

The dog moved slowly towards Angel, she was too scared to move.

Angel: Wh-what have you done to my friends!?

The dog was ready to attacked Angel.

Angel: STAY AWAY FROM ME!

Angel: AHHH! *gasp* *gasp* *gasp*

She woke up realizing that it was just a dream.

?: Angel?

Angel: Oh, good morning Danielle.

Danielle: I heard you screaming. Are you okay?

Angel: Y-Yeah, I'm fine. Just a bad dream. What can I help you with?

Danielle: Well, it's Scamp.

Bertie's Chase

One morning, Edward was waiting to pick up some passengers from Thomas's train.

Edward: Peep! Peep! We're late! Where is Thomas!?

Charlie: What's the matter?

Lady: My son is sick today, so he can't go to work. And right now Thomas isn't here either, I guess he hasn't got the message yet.

Sid: I'll climb on the cab and look for him.

Edward's driver gave Sid a boost and he looked for Thomas.

Charlie: See anything?

Sid: No!

The guard looked at his watch.

Guard: Ten minutes late.

Lady: Look again. See anything now!?

Sid: The only thing I see is Bertie the bus.

Lady: Then maybe he and Angel might know where Thomas is.

Sid: I don't think so. From the looks of it, he's probably on a coach tour or something.

Charlie: Will just have to leave then.

Sid came back down, the guard blew his whistle, and Edward set off.

Bertie: Stop, stop! We've got Thomas's passengers!

It was no use, by the time he made it to the gate, Edward was gone.

Bertie: Bother! Bother your boyfriend and Thomas's fireman for not coming to work today! How did I let you and Danielle talked me into getting the passengers to catch their train!?

Angel: Come on, Bertie! This is Scamp we're talking about and he and Thomas would have done the same thing for us.

Bertie's Driver: She's right, Bertie. And we've made a promise and we have to keep. Come on, let's chase after him.

So they follow the train as quickly as they could.

Bertie (Thinking): I'll catch Edward or bust!

Hens and dogs scattered all directions as Bertie chased after Edward. They began to climb a hill.

Angel: There he is! Drat, he's at the station!

Bertie's Driver: No, he's stopped by a signal!

Bertie: Hooray!

Passengers: Well done, Bertie! Go it!

Bertie skidded into the yard.

Bertie: Wait, wait!

The passengers poured out of Bertie and ran to the station, but the signal had already dropped and Edward was gone. The passengers came back out.

Angel: Drat!

Bertie: I'm sorry.

Passengers: Never mind. After him quickly, third time lucky you know.

Angel: But every time we're this close to him, he always gets away before we make it to the station.

Bertie's Driver: Don't worry. The next station has a hill and we can climb them better than Edward, but just to be safe.

Meanwhile, Edward sorted in front as he was climbing a hill, to which the coaches complained it was too steep. They've reached the top at last and ran smoothly into the station.

Edward: Get in quickly, please.

The people got in quickly, the guard blew his whistle and Edward's Driver and Lady looked back, but the flag didn't wave. Then Lady heard a long toot on a horn and saw Bertie.

Angel: Wait! Wait!

The station snatched the flag from the guard and told him, the driver, Lady, and Edward what had happened.

Lady: Oh dear. We're very sorry to have you chase us, Bertie.

Bertie: N-No, it… it's my fault. We were late at the junction.

Angel: You're daughter came and told us. So we came as quick as we could.

Lady: Well thank you very much, Bertie. We'll be going now.

Passengers: Three cheers for Bertie and Angel!

Later, Angel went to visit Scamp and told him that all was well.

Scamp: Thank you so much, Angel. I'm sorry about all the chasing you and Bertie had to do.

Angel: It's alright. You would have done the same for me.

Scamp: By the way. My sister told me you were screaming when she visited. Are you okay?

Angel said nothing and just hugged Scamp, do which Scamp didn't see it coming, but he smiled and hugged her back.

Angel (Thinking): Please, just let it be a dream. I don't want him or any of my friends to get hurt by "him".


	3. Saved From Scrap

Saved From Scrap

If someday you should travel on Edward's branch line, you'll pass by a farm that's own by a very sweet lady named Widow Tweed. She takes care of all the animals and has a pet fox named Tod. Tod is good friends with Lady and Edward. Sometimes Edward would stop by the farm to pick up some milk and take them to the market.

One day Lady was getting ready to leave for work.

Tramp: What you all excited for, Pidge?

Lady: Edward and I are going to the scrap yard today.

Tramp: Wow, is it that time already. He's not even that old.

Lady (Laughing): Tramp! No, no. We're just picking up some rusty old machinery and we're taking them to the steel works so they can be useful again.

She kissed her husband and went off to meet with Edward at the yard. Then Edward collected some trucks and went off to the scrap yard.

When they reach the scrap yard, Edward's driver and fireman helped the workers load up the trucks with rusty gears and other machinery. Today Lady and Edward notice something outside the yard, it was a traction engine!

Lady: Excuse me, hello?

?: Oh, hello.

Lady: What are doing in a place like this?

Trevor: My names Trevor and well, I'm going to be broken up next week.

Edward: That's a shame. You don't even look broken and rusty.

Trevor: My driver said the same thing too. He said all I need is some paint polish and oil to be as good as new, but my master doesn't want me anymore. I guess it's because I'm old fashion.

Edward and Lady snorted.

Lady: So, my friend Edward is old, but I don't care. I like him the way he is.

Edward: I don't pay much mind to what the others say about me, the Fat Controller thinks I'm a useful engine.

Trevor: My driver says I'm useful, too. I don't break down like these other tractors. I struggle on to the job finished on time.

Lady: What kind of work did you do?

Trevor: My master would send us from farm to farm. We would fresh corn, haul logs, and did lots of other work. We would sometimes to go the town and say hello to all our friends, and sometimes we would be at festivals giving rides to children.

Trevor shut his eyes and smiled as he was remembering.

Trevor: Oh yes, I like children.

Edward and Lady felt sorry for Trevor and they wanted to save him, but they didn't know what to do. Lady told her family about Trevor.

Tramp: I admire your determination to help him out. But who are you going to find that needs a traction engine?

Lady: Hmm… I've got it!

Next day she told Edward, his driver, and his fireman about her plan.

Edward: Do you think it'll work?

Lady: Why not, she told us that she's been having trouble with her traction engine for a few months, I'm sure she'll love to meet Trevor.

Widow Teed: Hello Edward. You look lovely today.

Edward: Thank you, Ms. Teed.

Tod: Lady!

Lady: Hey Tod. I hope you're staying out of trouble.

Tod: Lady, this is my new friend Copper. He just moved it.

Copper is a brown hound dog, much like Trusty.

Copper: Hello, madam.

Lady: Lady's find with me, Copper. Welcome to the neighborhood.

Charlie: Ms. Teed, how's that tractor of yours doing?

Widow: Not so good. I'm afraid the old thing is busted again, and I'm going to be late to deliver my hay to the other farm if I can't get this thing to work for me.

Edward: Well, we've got a solution for you.

And he told her about Trevor.

Widow: Oh, he sounds like a nice tractor.

Edward: He saws wood and loves to give rides to children.

Widow: Hmm… Alright. I'll see what I can do.

Charlie gave Widow Teed Jem Cole's number and later that night, she gave him a call.

Widow: Hello. Yes, this Widow Teed. A friend of mine told me you have a tractor that's about be turned into scrap. I would like to see your tractor and if we're lucky, I can buy and save him.

Copper: Do you think he'll be saved?

Tod: I don't know, but if he can, then it'll be good for Widow.

Later that Saturday evening, the Widow and Tod arrived to see Trevor and his driver.

Jem Cole: Hello, are you Ms. Teed?

Widow: Yes, and this is my pet fox, Tod.

Jem: He looks smart. Hello there Tod. This right here is Trevor took me a long hour, but I got him all clean and lit his fire for you to see.

Widow: Oh my. I love is look, so green and special!

Trevor blushed.

Trevor: You're too kind, ma'am.

Jem: Would you like to see how it runs?

Widow: After you.

Jem Cole helped Widow Teed onto Trevor and he took her around the yard.

Widow: Mind if I give it a go?

She had a wonderful time riding in Trevor; she then went to the office and came out with a big happy smile on her face.

Widow: I've got him cheap, Jem! Cheap!

Jem: Do you hear that, Trevor! This lady saved you! And you live on her farm now!

Trevor: Peep Peep!

Widow: Would you be kind enough to drop off Trevor to my farm, please? I'm sure Tod would love to ride with him?

Now Trevor lives with Widow Teed and Tod, and he sees Edward and Lady every day. He even met Copper and soon came friends with him. He loves his new job, Ms. Teed has him help around the field and take the hay to market. But Trevor's happiest day is the church faith. With a wooden seat bolted to his bunker, he chuffers around the orchard, giving rides to children.

Widow: You've been really useful today, Trevor. You shall have a new coat of paint tomorrow.

Tod: Welcome to the farm, Trevor.

And sometimes you'll see him shut his eyes, remembering.

Trevor (Thinking): I like children.


	4. Old Iron

Old Iron

One day James and Jock at to wait at the station, till Edward and his train came in. This made James cross.

James: Late again!?

Edward and Lady laughed, while James fumed away.

After James finished his work, he went back to the yard and puffed onto the turntable.

James: That Edward, he and Lady are just impossible!

Jock: Oh easy there, James. Edward is just old that's all.

James: That's no excuse. Doesn't he and Lady realized that the passengers rely on us to be on time!? I think they're just doing this on purpose!

Thomas: Purpose!?

Scamp: My mom would never do that!

Percy: And Edward is very kind, he wouldn't get you into trouble on purpose too.

James: Well if that's true. Can't they at least pick up the pace instead of being slow! I swear, every time I'm so worried that I'll be late because of them!

Jock: I understand, James. And Lady and Edward do too. But, it can't be helped.

Thomas: Take no notice, Jock. Edward could go faster and beat James in a race!

James: Oh is that right!? That'll be something I like to see. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to rest before my next train.

Next day, James' Driver was not feeling well and by the time James reached the yard he was so ill that he could hardly stand. The fireman helped him up.

James' Fireman: Jock, watch James for me, while I help Justin to the signal box.

The fireman uncoupled James and the signalman help the driver to the signal box and telephone the hospital. Suddenly, the signalman shouted. There was James puffing away down the line with Jock! The fireman tried to catch up, but it was no good and came back to the signal box.

Signalman: All traffic hauled!

James' Fireman: What happened!

Signalman: I don't know. All I remember was that I saw a man climbing into James' cab, then he pulled the lever and went off with James. I try shouting at him, but I don't think he heard me.

James' Fireman: This is bad. If he continues to go faster, then no doubt something very bad will happened.

Suddenly the telephone rang, and the signalman got up to answer it.

Signalman: Yes… He's here… Right… I'll tell him… The inspector's coming at once. He wants a shunter's pole and a coil of wire rope.

James Fireman: What for?

Signalman: Search me, but you better get them quickly.

The fireman was ready when for Edward to arrive.

The inspector noticed the rope and pole.

Inspector: Good man! Jump in!

And they chased after James and Jock.

Edward (Thinking): We'll catch him. We'll catch him!

James was laughing, as he raced down the track.

James (Thinking): What a lark! What a lark!

Suddenly he felt like he was going faster and faster.

James: Hey, driver. Don't you think we're going a little too fast?

There was no answer from his cab.

James: Driver? Driver!?

Suddenly he heard a voice.

?: James?

James: Jock! Is there someone in my cab?

Jock: No! I was just about to ask the same questions. You're moving by yourself.

James: And I can't stop. Call for help!

So Jock bark as loud as he could hoping someone would hear him.

Lady: That's Jock! He must be with James!

Edward: We're coming! We're coming!

Charlie: Steady Edward.

Edward was painting up behind with every ounce of steam he had, till at last, he caught up with James. The driver steadied Edward till he puffed neck to neck at James.

Jock: Edward, please help!The driver steadied Edward till he puffed neck to neck at James.

The driver steadied Edward till he puffed neck to neck at James.

The inspector got the rope and crook of the shunter's pole, as he stood on Edward's front. He was trying to slip the rope onto James's buffer. The engines swayed and lurch. He tried again and again, and almost fell off a few times as well, till at last, he shouted…

Inspector: GOT HIM!

And he pulled the noose of the rope tight.

Gently breaking, Edward's driver checked the engines speed, and James's fireman scrambled and took control.

Jock: Whew!

James: You said it.

Lady: Well, looks like this "old iron" caught you after all.

James: Thank you so much, Edward and Lady. I'm sorry I was rude to you.

Edward: That's alright. We're just glad you two are safe.

Jock: Thank you so much. You two are heroes.

Lady: Oh, it was nothing.

James: He's right. You two were splendid. Tramp will be very proud of you two.

Lady: What happened anyway?

Jock: I don't remember, but as soon as the fireman was taking James' driver to the signal box, someone sunk up behind me, and the last thing I remembered, I felt something was forced in front of my mouth then I was out.

Edward: How terrible!

Lady: You didn't happen to know what this person looked like, did you?

Jock shook his head no. Soon the engines arrived at the station side-by-side. The Fat Controller was waiting for them.

Fat Controller: A fine piece of work. You all did a splendid job! James, you can rest and then take your train.

James: Thank you, sir.

Fat Controller: Lady, you'll get a big raise and a nice juicy stake from me to you.

Lady: Thank you, sir.

Fat Controller: And as for you Edward. For you brave and efforts today, you'll go to the works and have your worn parts mended.

Edward: Oh, thank you, sir! It would be lovely not to clank.

James' Fireman went to the police and told them about what happened to Jock. Unfortunately, because Jock didn't see the man's face, they don't have any leads or idea on how could have one it. Lady got the steak as promised, and she was greeted with lots of cheers from her friends and family. James's Driver came back and thanked the fireman, Lady, Charlie, and Sid for rescuing James and Jock. James missed him very much. Lady and the others missed Edward a whole lot too, and when he finally came back, he too was also greeting with whistles, barks, and cheers from everybody. And do this day, Lady's family, the Fat Controller, and all the engines, still think Edward and Lady are heroes.


End file.
